List of Wii Hardware trolls
This is an under construction list of Wii Hardware trolls. This list is not to be abused. A troll is strictly defined as a highly disruptive member who derails any and all conversations pertaining to the Wii and posts abusive comments about the console and its userbase with no supporting facts. Known alternate accounts should be listed under the main user. Under no circumstances should any of the following users be listened to, or relied upon for correct information. It should be known that without an IP sweep, any of these users could potentially be alts of each other. Only clearly known alts are listed as being alts. Amenea *'User level': Multiple *'Tactics': An allegedly female user known for "her" suggestive topic titles usually involving some form of female sexual innuendo. The actual Amenea account has been banned; she uses the accounts Anarchy_UK and KissKissDontTel. Frequently argues with users like SF_Bahamut, Fayegurl, and BDS over her supposed gender and topic titles. She and Bahamut have been in a long running feud over unspecified real life issues. Bignutz04 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': A mild troll who is usually more amusing than annoying. He often posts sarcastically negative comments about first party games for the Wii. He gained immediate fame when he made a topic describing how his girlfriend wants him to give up video games. He attracted more negative attention when he posted what was supposedly an emotional account of his life story that was actual a copied and pasted fake story from Current Events. Although not a serious troll, his behavior, which most users find irritating, earns him a place on this list. Cold-flame *'User level': Elite (33) *'Tactics': Similar to HighOnPhazon, Cold-flame very rarely contributes positively to discussions, but usually makes rude posts about irrelevant topics, such as Wii owners' maturity levels. He often derails conversations into trolling and flaming debates. Endgame *'User level': Idol (35) *'Tactics': A rare example of a troll who likes the Wii. Although initially famous for coining the minor Internet meme "Hot Skitty on Wailord Action," Endgame quickly achieved notoriety for his extreme hatred of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, constantly referring to both games as "abominations." EmagdnE *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': Endgame's alt, his name spelled backwards. Uses the same tactics as above. Giggity_goo *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': Like Bignutz, Giggity_goo is a troll because of his irritating behavior. He made a now infamous topic stating that he wanted a sequel to the Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, but when informed that the Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass for the DS is the sequel, he stated that "DS games don't count" as part of the main series and a massive argument started. HighOnPhazon *'User level': Elite (33) *'Tactics': Like many trolls, HighOnPhazon pretends to like Wii games, and appears to be the only troll who legitimately liked Nintendo at some point in the past. He commonly attacks minor flaws in games and compares them to inequivalent games on the 360. Anyone who disagrees with what he said is called a fanboy. Karmic Dragon *'Nickname': Karmic *'User level': Elite (33) *'Trademarks': Extreme, likely joking, fanboyism of the Wii, to the point that he is irritating to most other users. Some theories say he is actually a troll posing as a parody of a Wii fanboy, or a joke account. Known to call anyone who criticizes the Wii a fanboy. *'Alternate accounts': DJ Karmic, Karmic Baseball Bat, Karmic Catfish, KarmicDragon2003, Sarcastic Dragon Kirbyfan99 Main article: Kirbyfan *'User level': Multiple (see article) *'Tactics': A user with many alts that all follow the Kirbyfan name. His original tactic involved telling users their Wii was broken when it only had a minor problem. He now posts similar content to NeonPlasmaHero. Linkrules2 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': Linkrules is unusual as a troll because he owns and likes the Wii. Rather, he is a troll because he is a known scammer in regards to the Virtual Console gift system. He posts trades, receives his game, but never sends the other person their's. This came to a head when the user ActRemix attempted to prove his scamming by taking a picture of his Wii with the "sent gift" message to prove he sent the gift but never received his. Linkrules attempted to play the victim, claiming ActRemix scammed him.Although some have pointed out the similarity between the names Linkrules and Kirbyfan, as well as the fact that Kirbyfan repeatedly defended Linkrules during the scam incident, no connection between them has ever been evidenced. Kirbyfan later picked him as his running mate in the 2008 Wii Hardware Presidential Election. MARIO1234567 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': A user known for his topics with poor grammar and spelling, run-on sentences, overuse of exclamation marks and adjectives like "epic," and love of anime, specifically Naruto. He also has a love for Japan and sometimes persists on using Japanese words in his posts. His frequent topics are notable for almost always being instantly derailed into large social topics for board regulars such as Spectermaster14 and others, similar to the concept of "saging" on imageboards. MARIO1234567 rarely contributes beyond the first post, leading many to suspect he is a joke account who makes topics for the sole purpose of knowing they will be derailed to 500. MillenniumX *'User level': Icon (34) *'Tactics': Another troll known for his radical love of the Wii rather than radical hate. Suspected to be a joke account by some, MillenniumX is known for extravagant claims about the quality of the Wii (once quoted as saying the Wii is "perfect") and frequently engages in arguments with BDS and others. BDS is known for posting screenshots of some of MillenniumX's most famous claims in his topics in an effort to derail them. NeonPlasmaHero *'User level': Regular User (30) *'Tactics': A particularly stubborn troll, NeonPlasmaHero regularly claims to own a Wii and "likes" its games, yet his quotes (which reference "Wii owners regretting their purchase" and "when will Wii get some real games?") clearly show otherwise. He has been warned and suspended numerous times. Tech_Support *'User level': Veteran (31) *'Tactics': Tech_Support is extremely similar in behavior to Naruto, leading to theories that they are alts. He commonly bashes the Wii in the same manner as Naruto, although is usually more direct rather than stealthy. He also likes the 360 more than Naruto, to the point that a running joke on the forum is that he works or should work for Microsoft tech support, hence the name. Triplehhhh *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A former troll, Triplehhhh would often post claims of how much he loves Wii games, though this was actually stealth trolling as he always ended up comparing them to graphically superior 360 games. Through unknown events, he was permanently banned. He has a number of alt accounts, that, unlike Kirbyfan's, are not similar in any way, confusing numerous users. Some claim that the Naruto alt NoGta4wii actually belongs to Triplehhhh. Like Kirbyfan, Triplehhhh was a main vandal of this wiki, constantly removing this section from this page, before being blocked. NoGta4wii *'User level': New User 3 (25) *'Tactics': Originally speculated to be an alt of Naruto, Metroidfan showed evidence that this alt belongs to Triplehhhh. It is used whenever someone mentions bringing Grand Theft Auto IV to the Wii. Vivi0198 *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': The most direct of all Wii Hardware trolls, he at one point nearly account suicided with all of his blatent troll comments and was suspended for two weeks. XnarutoX626 Main article: XnarutoX626 *'User level': Regular User (30) *'Tactics': Probably the most well known and infamous troll on the boards, XnarutoX626 has been lurking around the Wii Hardware board for a long time. The most common thing to see him do is post a list of shovelware proclaiming that "The Wii isn't dead! Just look at all these great titles". However, after people began to ignore him, he began "stealth trolling", by asking when Resident Evil 5, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Devil May Cry 4 were coming out for Wii. After a while he created alt accounts, named after games not coming to Wii, and posts with them whenever said games are mentioned. He has been warned and suspended numerous times. NoRE5forwii *'User level': New User 1 (15) *'Tactics': NoRE5forwii is an alt of XnarutoX626, used whenever the question of Resident Evil 5 coming to Wii is raised. See Also *List of Wii Hardware users Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Trolls